Hogwartsian Tales: The Full Collection
by FrivolousFlare
Summary: Just a series of drabbles/Oneshots using prompts and themes given by the Quidditch Tryouts at Hogwarts Online. They'll probably vary in genre...so I'll put the whole thing as friendship/humour  hopefully I'll put some funny in  R&R please!
1. 2nd Dec to 9th Dec: Warming by the Fire

__

_****_

**Theme: **_**Winter**_

**Prompts: **_**Ice ~ Cloak ~ Hot chocolate ~ Regret ~ "Never again!"**_

_**

* * *

**_

Hogwarts Castle was plastered with snow. The fairytale scene had been covered from head to toe by a large white blanket that had fallen overnight. The next morning, when the glittering white was smooth and unbroken, it was attacked by an onslaught of boots and sturdy shoes as a flurry of students in fur-lined cloaks ran out into the cold. They made straight for the large courtyards and open fields to pelt each other with snowballs, make snowmen with multicoloured buttons and fling themselves upon the ground and create snow angels. But whilst everyone else was out in the winter wonderland on the frosty, December morning, one girl was huddled inside, shivering.

Ginny Weasley was in her fourth year at Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry. She had gone out into the snow with her brothers and their friends, as expected, but after running into a gang of Slytherins armed with ice and snow, she had slunk back inside, cold and wet, and went to sit in the Gryffindor common room for a bit in front of a roaring fire. Her damp cloak sat next to her on an armchair, whilst she was curled up on the floor with her arms around her legs and her pale face resting on knees. Her fiery red hair was in wavy rat tails and mingled with snow.

It was true that she could probably have dried herself and her cloak easily enough with magic, but the last time she had tried a warming or drying spell, she'd set the object on fire, and wasn't eager to try it again with something as important as her only winter cloak. She shivered; the ice that had been thrown into her hair was almost completely melted but she was still damp. Water from the melted ice dripped around her face, sticking the bright red strands to her pale cheeks.

However, she turned her gaze away from the golden, flickering flames for a second as she saw someone enter the room. Dean Thomas shuffled quietly into the space, but froze as soon as he realised Ginny was watching him. "Um, hi…" he said, looking down at the two mugs he was holding. "Um, did you want a hot chocolate? It's just I saw you come in here after getting ambushed by those Slytherins and so I figured you'd need something warm you up," he rambled.

Ginny offered him a small smile. "I'd love some, Dean. That's so nice of you!" Dean grinned shyly and moved closer, offering her one of the mugs. She took it gratefully and took a long, slow sip of the liquid, enjoying the warmth as it trickled down her throat and into her stomach. Instantly feeling warmer, she beamed. "Mm, it's lovely!"

"It's not too hot?"

"No, it's perfect. Just what I need. Stupid Slytherins. I swear Malfoy's got it in for me."

"He's got it in for most people." Dean gave a small shrug. "I try to ignore him when I can." Ginny fixed him with an arched eyebrow, one that clearly said she didn't believe him. He caught the look and chuckled sheepishly. "Well, _try_ is a keyword in that sentence…"

After a few minutes of comfortably silence between the two, Dean heard Ginny give a small, sad sigh. "Something wrong?" he asked with concern. She gave a small shrug.

"No…it's just I wish I could go back outside with my brothers. They were going to have this massive snowball fight but my cloak's soaked and Percy won't let me out without it."

"Well…why don't you borrow mine?" Dean offered, causing her to stare at him in wide-eyed surprise. "I mean, I don't think I'll go back out today, too much homework and I'm trying to avoid Umbridge."

"I-I couldn't…"

"No, I insist." Dean was already shrugging his cloak off and offering it to her. She looked at it for a while before gratefully accepting it.

"Thanks Dean, you're the best!" She grinned and stood, slipping the cloak on. It was obviously too big for her, but she didn't seem to mind. She made as if to hurry out of the room, but before she did, she leant down and pecked him quickly on the cheek, in a friendly way of course and disappeared out the door, her now empty mug on the floor where she had previously been.

Dean stared at it, a soft smile gracing his face. But a second later it was gone. He shook his head. "Not again," he murmured to himself. "Never again. She's not interested, why would she be? Besides, she's already got a boyfriend…" He sighed and looked deep into the fire and flames, sitting alone next to an empty mug of hot chocolate.

* * *

**Quite random, I know. This is part of a series of oneshots about Harry Potter as part of the Quidditch Tryouts. The themes and prompts above or what gave me the basis for this drabble, and if you didn't see them in the story, here they are!**

_**Theme**_:

**Winter: **Um…obvious much? *Gestures above*

_**Prompts**_:

**Ice**: Well…Ginny was all icy when she came in, and it was because she and her cloak had been previously coated in the stuff that the whole thing happened.

**Cloak**: Ginny's winter cloak got wetted/icified. And Dean lent her his cloak.

**Hot chocolate**: Dean gave her hot chocolate to warm her up after seeing her get ambushed by Slytherins.

**Regret**: Dean sort of regretted talking to Ginny because he felt he let his true feelings show, despite the fact she already has a boyfriend. (I think she does, anyway…)

**"Never again!"**: Yup! Dean said this at the end! "Never again," he did say, talking about how he didn't want to get that close to admitting his feelings again.

**Just another thing, I'm not really a Ginny/Dean shipper…but I'm a sucker for most sappy things soooooo yeah…sorry if this failed. **

_**JK ROWLING**_** OWNS ALL! **

**Review please!**


	2. 9th Dec to 19th Dec: Busted!

****

Theme

:Someone having a surprise for someone else.

**With the prompts**:"Turn around," ~ "Stop fighting and listen to me for a second," ~ "Surprise," ~ "Oh wow," ~ "Thank you"

* * *

"I'm telling you, Fred. I've really got it this time," George said as he marched down one, rickety corridor of the Burrow.

"Sure about that? Last time you said that, it shot off bright green sparks that turned my hair purple." Fred grinned. "Did you ever work out how that happened?"

"Yep! Worked it out, got it down to this gel. Still needs a bit of work, though," he replied. "We could make a range of hair-dying products."

"We could." Fred shrugged as he and his brother pushed a door open at the exact same time. "Sounds great!"

They walked into a largish room with stacks of paper covering the two desks. The identical beds had matching, blue covers and both were holding piles of sweets and colourful objects. In the centre of the room was a simple, red card.

"You can do the honours," George said, bending at the waist and grinning as he bowed Fred through. Fred walked over to the card and picked it up, looking at it from all angles. "Open it!"

Fred flicked the card open and immediately an explosion of red sparks burst from the card, instantly forming into a humanoid figure with a large nose, long feet and a lot of hair. More sparks of different colours joined in the magical man, adding features such as eyes and a mouth. The whole thing took exactly 1.223 seconds. Fred blinked and stepped backwards in surprise as the clown smiled widely at him with huge, red lips, its green-blue hair in a mad nest of frizz.

"SURPRISE!" the clown hollered, pressing its cherry coloured nose against Fred's. And then it was gone. Fred stared at the red card, his eyes wide.

"Oh, wow…excellent, George."

George was grinning. "Thank you."

"FRED! GEORGE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?" A voice screeched from below. The two twins turned to each other with matching looks of horror.

'Mum!' they mouthed to each other before rushing around the room in a flurry, chucking covers over boxes of sweets and throwing stacks of paper into drawers. Fred flung the card under his bed just in time to hide it from the short, plump woman who appeared in the doorway. Her usually kind, round face was stretched into a suspicious frown.

"What was that noise? I told you, no yelling! Your poor father's exhausted! How's he meant to sleep with you two making such a racket?"

"Uh…" The two exchanged glances as they tried to think up a witty reply that would get them out of trouble. "Just doing school work…"

"You two never do school work!"

"Well, there's a first time for everything…Besides, we want to excel in our education!" Fred said.

"Yeah, mum! Don't you want us to excel in our education?" George added slyly.

Molly Weasley scowled at them. "Alright, just keep it down. What's that under your covers?" The woman made toward one of the beds, her hands reaching out to wrench off the covers, when Fred leapt in front of her.

"Just…my…jumpers…"

"Your jumpers?" Molly arched a coppery eyebrow at him.

"Yes…see…our room was a mess and we heard you coming up and…we panicked…" he lied, desperate for her not to find their stash of Weasley Wizard Wheezers.

"Hmm…" She looked over them both with curious eyes until they came to rest on the half closed drawers. "What's that?" she asked, walking over and smartly pulling out a scrunched up form that had been sticking out. "Weasley Wizard Wheezers?"

* * *

Outside the room, Ron Weasley was walking down the corridor, heading toward the kitchen, when he heard a loud noise from above him, followed by a lot of yelling. Deciding that he didn't want to miss out on any fun (i.e. Fred and George getting told off by mum) he ran up the stairs and almost crashed into Ginny who was standing in the doorway to Fred and George's room, watching Molly have a right go at the twins.

"IF I FIND ONE MORE FORM THEN I SHALL MAKE SURE YOU DO NOT STEP FOOT IN HOGWARTS _EVER AGAIN!"_

Ron glanced at Ginny for some way of explanation, so she quickly whispered, "Mum found a whole load of forms of some sort in Fred and George's desk."

Ron gave a small nod. When Molly stormed out of the room, he and Ginny stepped to the side and ducked behind the wall so as to not be seen, before walking over to their brothers.

"What's all this about forms?" Ron asked, going to sit down on one of the beds, but was stopped by George grabbing him by the shoulders and hoisting him away.

"Well, we've been developing a range of…products to sell," Fred replied carefully, "our 'Weasley Wizard Wheezers'. We created a load of order forms, but obviously mum didn't approve."

"We saw," Ron mumbled. "So, what sort of 'products' have you made?"

"Don't be so nosy," said George. "We were about to show you. Luckily, mum didn't find the goods, they're under the covers."

Ron and Ginny threw the covers off of the beds and stared in awe at the boxes and packets of brightly coloured sweets in lurid wrappers. "Wow…This is awesome! What this stuff do? Just looks like a load of sweets to me."

"Well…we would tell you…" George said.

Fred finished his sentence for him. "…but then we'd have to kill you."

Ron frowned but a second later perked up again. "Hey, can I at least help you shift this stuff?"

"Sorry, Ron, no can do," Fred said firmly.

"But you said they were _Weasley_ Wizard Wheezers!" Ron complained. "I'm a Weasley."

"Pfft, by accident."

"HEY! Come on, just let me help! I mean, they're just sweets!"

"Sweets…but with a twist," George grinned.

"Tell!" Ron demanded.

"Shan't," said Fred. Ron started to reply angrily when he was interrupted by Ginny.

"Shut up and listen to me for a second!" she hissed. The three boys fell silent and looked at her. "Turn around."

They turned and saw, in the doorway, Molly and Percy, who was pushing his glasses up his nose, were standing in the doorway.

"Ah…" said George.

"Hello Mother…Percival…" said Fred.

"You boys are in for it now! What does all of this stuff do! I command you to get rid of it! All of it! NOW!"

Ginny and Ron took one look at each other before bulleting out of the room, not wanting to get tangled up in the onslaught of yelling that was sure to come.

* * *

**Yeah, that was kind of random. I'm sorry if they're out of character, or if the events of this doesn't fit with the book. Tell me if that's happened, I'd like to know what people think and suchness! And if you didn't get where the theme/Prompts were, here they are!**

Theme**:  
Someone having a surprise for someone else: **Well, to begin with, George had the surprise of finishing developing that card thing for Fred, and the clown was kind of surprising…um…does that work? (I hope so)  
Prompts:  
**"Turn around,"**: The three boys fell silent and looked at her. _"Turn around."_  
**"Stop fighting and listen to me for a second,"**: _"Shut up and listen to me for a second!" _she hissed.  
**"Surprise,"**:_ "SURPRISE!"_ the clown hollered  
**"Oh wow,"**: "_Oh, wow_…excellent, George."  
**"Thank you"**: George was grinning._ "Thank you."_


	3. 19th Dec to 23rd Dec: Lunar Eclipse

**Theme**: Prison Break

**Prompts**: "There are demon's inside _and _outside these walls..." ~ Shadows ~ dancing lights ~ Blood Curdling howl.

* * *

Trapped. He was trapped; trapped inside his own deluded madness. His eyes, dilated and of the strongest, deepest, stormy blue, snapped open, but he was met with only bright light; a pure blank wall of white and nothing else. A small growl emitted from his throat that turned into a rough whimper. The whimpers became louder and longer. Pitiful whines that stung the air and lingered long after he stopped.

He froze and his ears pricked. He sat up straight, his eyes pressing against the sides of his sockets as he struggled to look as far left as possible without moving his head. He held his ankles with grubby hands, his legs in lotus position. The floor was completely white, like the walls, matching the ceiling and the door that was almost invisible. He could hear something - murmuring, whispering – from behind that door, the door he wasn't meant to be able to see.

Who was he? He couldn't remember. His mind was a great clutter of chaos, and he was having difficulty gathering his scattered thoughts. He ran his tongue along the sharp points of his teeth, tasting something rancid that had embedded itself between each tooth. He spat on the ground, disgusted, as his mind began to gradually come back, de-cluttered and clear.

The boy was only about thirteen years of age. His hair was tousled and messy, caramel in colour but seemed to already have started to grey, despite his age. His stormy coloured eyes were dilated and wider than normal. His skin was grubby and rough, his fingernails long, sharp and caked with grime. And still he stared at where he knew the door was out of the corners of his eyes, listening. He couldn't hear what they were saying, he only knew that they were talking, talking about him. Any why? Why were they talking about the thirteen year old?

Because Fenrir Greyback was a newly bitten Werewolf.

There was a short, high-pitched squeal from somewhere outside, which is over sensitive ears picked up straight away. He howled and shook his head madly, trying to ignore the noise that still rang in his ears. The moon had disappeared only seconds ago, and he was still in a vulnerable state.

And then the lights went out. Fenrir panicked and began howling even more, thrashing his limbs around in the small space. A howl escaped him. His eyes squeezed to a close, shutting out the darkness as the undersides of his eye-lids exploded with dots of light, dancing and whizzing around a sea of black. And when he opened his eyes again, most of the lights were back on. A few were still off, those on the right-hand side of the room. He looked to his right, at the long, dark shadow, the shadow of himself. No, not himself, the shadow of what he was becoming. The shadow seemed to come to life, moving when he did not. It morphed, changed, into something terrifying; with large ears, a long snout and razor-like claws. Fenrir yelped and stumbled away from the shadow, but it had returned to its former state.

The door opened, and someone came in. Fenrir's eyes, however, were focused on the shadow, its demonic dance still playing over and over in his mind's eye. The person was dressed all in white, with smart, grey shoes peering out from below his coat. He crouched down in front of Fenrir, who was still watching his shadow.

"Fenrir. How are you feeling?" he asked softly. Fenrir recoiled, leaning away from him, but still watching the shadow. "Fenrir?"

"Get away," he snarled. "Get away!" He thrashed his arms, trying to hit the man, but he still refused to look at him and so his aim was off. "It's everywhere. Won't leave me alone, never leave me alone…"

"Fenrir, what won't leave you alone?"

"It! The Demon…the Demon is everywhere…"

"What Demon?"

But Fenrir was no longer listening. He scrambled over to the wall and pressed his ear against it. "It's outside…It is here…but it is outside as well?"

The man frowned and took a tentative step toward him. "Fenrir?"

"NO! There are demons inside _and _outside these walls!" he cried and suddenly turned, making a break for the door. However, it was closed again, causing him to slam his body into it again and again until it finally budged. The piece of white was thrown forward and the skinny, grubby boy tumbled out. Without so much as a glance at the man and woman waiting anxiously outside, he scurried down the corridor and leapt out of the first window he came to. The two men and the woman rushed after him and craned their necks to peer out of the window, watching the shadowy figure disappear into the day. And as they watched, a loud, blood curdling howl filled the air, followed by a stinging silence.

* * *

**Oh dear, I fail at writing this sort of stuff. I'm sorry if this doesn't fit in with the books, but as far as I know, Fenrir's past is a bit of a mystery. I know werewolves don't go mad when they're first changed (well, there's no evidence to support it) but…Fenrir did…'cause I say so. :P I guess I just wanted to do a different spin on 'prison break' by doing something that was more of a place conjured up to be a prison by Fenrir than a real prison. **

**So, if you didn't spot them, here are the themes and prompts. **

Theme: **Prison Break**

Well, Fenrir's 'cell' was sort of his 'prison' because…it just was, and he escaped it at the end. You could also say that his sanity was a 'prison' for the werewolf side of him, keeping it enclosed when he's human, but it took over his human side, breaking out of the 'sanity prison'. (Hurray for plot holes and explanations loops you could drive a truck through!)

Prompts:

**"There are demon's inside **_**and **_**outside these walls..."**: "NO! _There are demons inside __and __outside these walls!"_ he cried and suddenly turned, making a break for the door. (Yeah, I know, I missed out the apostrophe in 'demon's' but it didn't make grammatical sense with the sentence. Oh, and a used an exclamation mark instead of an ellipsis 'cause it worked better how I used it…sue me)

**Shadows**: Fenrir sees his shadow go mad in the cell.

**dancing lights**: When all the lights go out, he closes his eyes and sees dots of lights dancing on his eyelids.

**Blood Curdling howl**: At the very ending, the mother and father (the man and woman outside the cell) and the doctor man were at the window and heard the 'Blood Curdling howl'.


End file.
